MUGEN Database:Chat/Logs/19 June 2015
11:56 I don't mean AI. 11:56 I mean coding quality. 11:56 Pingurules helped me with normal Noah but I worked on SpongeBob and Minecraft Noah by myself 11:57 . 11:57 .. 11:57 .. 11:57 They're programmed fine, not too many bugs or anything 11:57 ... 11:57 Greetings Mortals 11:57 Aloha 11:57 Oh no, it's the Sentinel 11:57 Do Not Fear Me 11:57 Spongebob and MC Noah are both just as skilled in coding? 11:58 They use the same template. 11:58 I Will Bring You To Heaven I Mean Hell 11:58 I removed some stuff from the template and replaced with my own coding. 11:58 (what) 11:58 . 11:58 DCVM is easy to mess up with. 11:59 Pingurules gave me feedback with SpongeBob and he said it was OK. 11:59 Plus, SpongeBob is in beta 11:59 I'm still adding stuff 11:59 I'll test MC Noah. 11:59 He also uses DCVM 12:00 Also, he's a bit more surreal than some of my other chars 12:00 Especially one of his intros, which is a shout out to a famous anime. 12:00 "DCVM" 12:00 >3> 12:00 DCVM = DC vs Marvel 12:01 The templates are nearly identical 12:01 meh, it's a ok template but kinda cheap AI 12:01 If you use it correctly, it's useful 12:01 And it conserves some time. 12:02 The normals stun the enemy for too long. 12:02 OK. 12:02 Are you talking about the template or my character 12:02 I'll try using that out TNG 12:02 IDK both? 12:02 This character sux. 12:02 Ok then T_T 12:03 : o 12:03 Thanks for the feedback ^_^ 12:04 Standing Light Kick and Standing Hard Punch don't give your opponent any time to react before the move hits. 12:04 (This also makes it near impossible to guard) 12:04 Hello! :D 12:04 Hello 12:04 Ok, next flaw. 12:04 Also D,DF,F,c+z glitches him out. 12:04 I'll fix that 12:05 Remember, this is beta 12:05 Standing Light Punch only gives the opponent one frame to react. 12:05 It's meant to be a quick attack 12:05 BKFM = Fuck Fuck Fuck! I Lose.... 12:06 But that's a bit too quick. 12:06 Ok, next flaw 12:06 Maybe 2 frames instead of 1. 12:06 Ok ^_^ 12:06 Standing Hard Punch does less damage than Standing Medium Punch. 12:06 :O I just noticed that 12:06 Is his QCF, x+y supposed to be a Shoryureppa or? 12:07 It's some random spin hyper 12:07 Kinda like in Zobbe's Blue 12:07 Which was stolen from Beanfan's Scooby Doo. 12:07 I actually programmed it myself 12:07 And didn't steal coding 12:08 He's invincible during the "Oh Yeah Mr Krabs super" 12:08 I'll fix that 12:09 It's also meant to be more of a humorous attack 12:09 oh yeh mr kerbs 12:09 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 12:09 @Lightningdood LenMaster88 is making a "Queen VINI" 12:09 ye he told me 12:09 Wanna help him out? 12:09 uh yeh 12:09 ill make sprites 12:09 Kewl. 12:09 im also helping pingurules with Crustin 12:09 send me some vini sprites 12:09 Next flaw, Jenngra. 12:10 cannot acces ff3 right naow 12:10 Miku's collision boxes are too big. 12:10 Brb 12:10 She does nothing in battle 12:10 She just follows around Noah 12:10 Usually follower characters have some sort of attack. 12:10 Miku's just there really for no reason 12:11 Plus, follower characters don't have to use an attack 12:11 i want to rip an sound of an Splatterhouse Monster deathcry 12:11 Noah has no KO cry. 12:11 Nor does a Minecraft character 12:12 yes it does 12:12 In beta it did 12:12 uaagh 12:12 They removed it 12:12 Hope normal Noah and Spongebob have K.O cries. 12:12 SpongeBob has sounds 12:12 Normal Noah is silent though 12:12 onions have sounds 12:12 i ripped it 12:13 and i have to clean it 12:13 before being a ear rape 12:14 UUAGH 12:14 (lol) 12:14 So, I'm assuming MC Noah is horrid 12:14 I tried T_T 12:15 . 12:15 crustin's beta was kinda bad too 12:15 tbh 12:15 bugs abound 12:15 dont give up though 12:16 SpongeBob's beta should be a lot better @Jen505 12:16 Be sure to read up on tutorials and stuff 12:16 I'm back 12:17 wb 12:17 Roller is too OP plz nerf. 12:17 (Splatoon) 12:19 now thats why 12:19 to nerf other char 12:19 i only nerfed Omega Red (OnslaughtX) 12:19 but basics are still op 12:19 and the MFFA Community tells my edit is bad 12:19 of missing moves 12:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ds7kNpTZca8 12:19 and missing a other hyper 12:19 BA LAAAAAAAAAAM ZOOOOOOOOW 12:20 KA BLEEEW 12:20 KABALM 12:20 *KABLAM 12:21 balm xD 12:21 i maded the sound as an shit 12:21 I wonder if anyone gets the reference there 12:21 ...I just made the Health Virus attack on accident. 12:22 Guys 12:22 wat 12:22 What do you get when you cross a cat and a dog 12:22 CatDog. 12:22 i've maded the sound 12:22 of it but is 30% cleaned 12:22 I didn't have enough time to complete the reference 12:23 i'm just a noob at making clean sounds.. 12:23 what reference 12:23 I was making a reference to CatDog 12:23 Which I (sorta) got 12:24 ye i did too 12:24 but idk if you were gonna pull out something else 12:24 cause too obvious 12:24 AkagiK's Sailor Moon is the most fucking annoying character I have in my roster in terms of sounds and voices 12:24 Hello again 12:24 Look, it's Tanic 12:24 mine is zdchickenz 12:24 Hello 12:24 dchickenz* 12:25 SM spams the most annoying voiceclips I've heard 12:25 hi 12:25 I hear eternal sailor moon is annoying as hell too 12:25 dchickenz's sound clips are too long 12:25 but funnt 12:25 funny 12:25 SM isn't funny, the voiceclips are just obnoxious 12:25 Which is why I watch English dubs 12:25 "eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" 12:25 Well 12:26 I'll be back on later 12:26 Bye now 12:26 kk 12:26 Bye. 12:26 Bye 12:26 (doh i missed) 12:27 (dk) 12:27 imma go too 12:27 Cya 12:27 Bye 12:27 its ded 12:31 . 12:35 i have to clean the sound that i ripped from Splatterhouse 3 12:36 with audacity but i don't laik to download more programs 12:36 Y'know such things exist as debug menus. 12:36 SQUADALA WE'RE OFF 12:36 You can just use a debug menu cheat and go to the Sound test. 12:36 *Sound Test 12:37 by the way I decided to spruce up my website a little 12:37 http://energymugen.webs.com/ 12:37 LenMaster88 12:37 wot 12:38 You're MLGPoliwhirl? 12:38 (nofd) 12:38 * (nods) 12:38 Yis. 12:38 I am. 12:38 Who was Dingybird, right? 12:38 Or am I going the wrong direction 12:38 (nods) (nods) (nods) 12:38 Yep. 12:38 That's right. 12:38 I remember you now 12:39 You do? 12:39 I think 12:39 Do you know me? 12:39 Yes. 12:39 But not as much though. 12:40 I'm the same guy as TheNoahGuy1 12:40 IK. 12:40 Ok 12:40 I think I know you from DeviantART. 12:40 About BonziBUDDY? 12:40 . 12:41 (nods) 12:41 Exactly. 12:41 You told me it was a virus 12:41 ......which it isn't anymore 12:41 It is tho. 12:41 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/BonziBuddy 12:41 Wikipedia says it's adware. 12:41 I knew it was spyware before you told me 12:42 K. 12:42 And I replied that the monkey wasn't a virus 12:42 Hello 12:42 But the software was 12:42 Yep. 12:42 shite ms paint icons 12:42 Are you talking about expand dong? 12:43 BonziBUDDY? 12:43 We are, kinda. 12:43 I knew Bonzi before Vinesauce popularized it 12:44 Differently, I knew Bonzi before Jobel made him popular. 12:44 *after Jobel made him popular 12:44 *Joel 12:44 Nah. 12:44 Jobel is an intentional typo. 12:45 ... 12:45 ded 12:45 Man 12:45 Joel was a schit child, according to his father :} 12:45 I have a somewhat rare char, but I don't feel like sharing it 12:45 who is it? 12:45 Max by Weegeeisgoingtokillm 12:45 k] 12:45 *k 12:45 From Sam and Max 12:46 You mean that same Weegee individual that launched a spam attack on us last month? 12:46 The one who made the godawful Rainbow Dash and Trixie 12:47 http://i51.tinypic.com/sb7clv.png 12:47 Also the same one who writes up sob stories hoping people will give him asspats. 12:47 @Ness What am I looking at here? 12:47 Hello 12:47 Hi! 12:47 @Doom Bad Box Art Megaman. 12:48 Brb 12:48 Hi 12:48 I finally came up with more villains for the F-Team 12:48 http://theiransonic.deviantart.com/art/F-Team-New-Villains-540577487 12:48 who 12:48 look 12:49 A Carnage parody, a Gumby parody, and a porn artist parody. 12:49 Pretty much 12:49 So far so good. 12:49 im gonna try to come up with more 12:50 An M. Bison parody? 12:50 I just got into the Miku craze for some reason. The music is actually good. 12:50 hey iran 12:50 That's something considerable. 12:50 Cuz of alibaba 12:51 @Ness 12:51 Not talking to you 12:51 I wan't either 12:51 k 12:51 *wasn't 12:51 Maybe 12:52 maybe even characters known as CJ & Greg 12:52 :} 12:52 Will there be parodies of shite remakes? 12:52 CJ and Greg have to be parodies of Sanjay and Craig 12:53 Yes they are 12:53 ei: Captain N Megaman 12:53 hopefully they have nausea fuel :} 12:53 There might be a character called Captain T 12:53 Hmmm 12:54 If anyone cared to know, I'm Sorry I'm Sorry is about a dad fucking eating the insides of his own daughter and then a stranger cutting open her insides 12:54 Captain Techtendo 12:54 I was hoping for an Admiral S 12:54 That works better actually 12:54 It's really cringe-inducing 12:54 Ughhhhh 12:55 There will be a villain that parodies the Robot Chicken 12:55 Cyborg Ducky 12:55 hi ness 12:55 I also made some goons for Dr. Iddler McFiddler 12:56 there also a character that parodies Tex Avery's wolf character 12:56 Barry Bloodhound 12:57 And I've done some sketches of Riley Miles 12:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6elFMyYYiWA <---- Here's a cringe-inducing song 12:57 I made Billy's house on Minecraft... 12:57 Using the Conker skin. 12:57 But on the Xbox 360 version. 12:57 The PC version is best 12:57 :P 12:58 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lXDF_0bVpP4 <--- Here's a even more cringe inducing video 12:59 Did you read the subtitles for that song 12:59 It's creepy as all Hell 01:00 Also 01:00 Furries are WEIRD 01:01 The thing I posted is cringe inducing because it was creepy and disturbing 01:01 Your thing you posted Nodog is just surreal and weird 01:01 I just found out that there are entire subreddits dedicated to people's names 01:02 What subreddits? 01:02 weird but not as bad as http://reddit.com/r/ooer 01:02 WhatinthenameoffuckdidIjustwitness 01:02 I don't know either @Ness 01:04 I might make an AMV 01:04 Ooer is odd. 01:04 Yes 01:04 Very 01:04 Also, Nodog 01:05 @NODOG 01:05 YEAH 01:05 Do you want that rare character I mentioned in the comments? 01:05 I DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE A COMPUTER PLEASE HELP 01:05 yes 01:06 Ok, I'll send it to you in private chat. 01:06 hi 01:06 Hey 01:06 hey twk 01:07 hi 01:07 Thread:89115 01:08 Pgrs is infecting Wikia. 01:08 I sent it to you, Nodog 01:08 The characte 01:08 *character 01:09 I tried out that captain falcon character 01:09 He's not that hard 01:09 https://youtu.be/UFdXvsScXVM 01:09 I made a thing. 01:09 God Eraser.... O.o 01:09 I need to find that Time Squad image where one of the characters lines was picked up by Youtube as "alpaca shit" 01:10 I remember that denmou character 01:10 Yochi's pretty pissed that i bashed this tails XD 01:10 *his 01:10 So pgrsmagen has made a cheaper version of that thing?? >.< 01:10 I bashed Nicolay @TWK 01:11 I used to bash some of Yochi's creations. 01:11 I'm now friends with him. 01:11 I bashed Mrsonicfan17, Adrian, Josh Geary, and Yochi. 01:11 (Which was a stupid idea, I got a Sonic.exe pic from him one time) 01:11 http://historydetectives.nyhistory.org/wp-content/uploads/2012/10/mickey-mouse-gas-mask.jpeg If you want nightmares click this! 01:11 I might bash his other creations 01:11 I think that's enough noobs for me. 01:12 Just dunno what to bash of his next 01:12 @Nodog 01:12 STOP LOOKIN' AT ME WITH THOSE BIG BULGY EYES 01:12 *That was a reference* 01:12 *big ol eyes 01:13 WHO NEEDS SWAG WHEN YOUR KAWAII AS FAK 01:13 Hi TWK. 01:13 http://i2.ytimg.com/vi/IdjdYMeqKOk/mqdefault.jpg Click for big bulgy eyes 01:13 Is Paper Jam coming out for both old and new 3DS? 01:14 Such a shame I don't have 3DS 01:14 paper jam is the game with Dooby Dummy, right? 01:14 If it's using the Dream Team engine, then it should do 01:14 I'm back 01:14 Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam i mean 01:14 or am i thinking of something else 01:14 What happened while i was out? 01:14 I'm glad I got MFS on my 3DS 01:14 I hope it does work for older 3DS 01:14 Ive been playing it for months 01:15 @Waluigi If it's using the Dream Team engine, then it should do 01:15 Good then 01:15 @Nodog 01:15 Pencil Whipped. 01:15 Cus i dont have the cash to upgrade until i get a job 01:15 which should be pretty soon 01:15 Paper Jam is just a great idea 01:15 @Len: 01:15 Hi 01:15 "I remember when they first invented chocolate. Sweet, sweet, chocolate. I ALWAYS HATED IT." 01:15 Shame that I don't have one too... 01:15 hey... 01:16 well... back home... 01:16 Paper Jam is probably an apology for Sticker Star 01:16 Yes it is 01:16 I didn't mind Sticker star though 01:16 Yes it had some bad points but it was a nice change 01:17 I remember playing Super Paper Mario 01:17 ^ best game in the series 01:17 I'd imagine it also irons out some of the oddities Dream Team had 01:17 THAT GAME TOOK ME 6 YEARS TO BEAT!!!! 01:17 Though TTYD is the only one i havnt played 01:17 Ever 01:17 I'M STUCK AT THE UNDERWHERE 01:17 Don't laugh! 01:17 Thats the longest it's ever taken me to beat any game 01:18 I've finished the game 01:18 I got really pissed at some parts 01:18 @Iran: 01:18 Oh god... 01:18 I only finished it in months 01:18 Have you tried going 3D in the river twigz water sections? 01:18 http://leekspin.com/ <---How long can you stand a spinning leek 01:18 Starting tomorrow I'll be converting Spiral. 01:18 Then Magma Dragoon 01:18 Other than that I found everything else charming 01:18 Oh, Shiiiiiiitake mushrooms! 01:20 Someone click the link 01:20 @Dark 01:20 K. 01:20 Looking forward. 01:20 @Noah Old meme is old 01:20 Ok ;-; 01:20 T_T 01:20 There's no Fennekin for Mugen is there? 01:21 Not that we know of 01:21 been trying to find one 01:21 I'm REALLY CLOSE to being done with school 01:21 2 more days 01:21 then in a few weeks is my Birthday 01:21 !mods 01:22 ? 01:22 howdy 01:22 What's up doom? 01:22 Jenngra ban the guy who's making spam articles 01:22 @Doom 01:23 aka Pgrs111Magen., 01:23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=izGddwtcHtU 01:23 This is what will happen when Jenny blocks him. 01:23 ... 01:23 Yochi why the hell did you make 3 versions of Classic Amy? .-. 01:24 Yochi is here? 01:24 No. 01:24 brb 01:24 @TWK: 01:24 I wonder how nobody has done an everybody hates video for AngryNoahs if he's so goddamned criticized. 01:24 Maybe he's obssesed :| 01:25 He's made a shiton of yoshis Alex 01:25 what if AngryNoahs IS thenoahguy? 01:25 :O 01:25 I'm not 01:25 I'm friends with him though 01:25 3 chatmods 01:25 and 1 admin 01:25 He's almost made Cream EXE 01:25 *also 01:27 I'm updating my SpongeBob character 01:27 And giving him EX specials 01:27 I dunno why 01:27 Hola 01:27 dats iwellewant 01:28 ... 01:28 (daniel) 01:28 ... 01:28 Didn't noticed this guy was here 01:28 i do not cawe abwot dat 01:29 Uwaaaah! Kirby no wike dis 01:29 ... 01:29 ... 01:29 https://youtu.be/g_R089aDt2U?t=1m45s 01:30 * Nessthecat3isback snickers at Brawl's comment. 01:30 When will someone ban Pgrs111MAGEN? 01:30 Jenngra is the only one in the chat who can do so and he's not here 01:30 ... 01:30 Jenngra505 01:30 @Cali Bear 01:30 ... 01:31 Jenn is officially away from his computer 01:31 That means we're fucked up 01:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rjs2EHkAkZ0 01:31 Ohwell 01:31 At least you can delete his articles... 01:33 Could you guys sort this problem while I report him? 01:33 ... 01:33 he doing something? 01:33 I'm rollbacking him every 30 seconds 01:34 So that's something 01:34 oh shit it's Terry 01:34 I mean somemong 01:34 Now I can do a decent air combo with Charizard, speaking of which I learned a good combo. 01:34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NKwvLjaupL4 A CANADIAN squirt-gun. 01:34 Forgot i was still here lD 01:34 Squirt! CANADIAN STYLE! 01:34 Ed: Canadians are weird... 01:35 pah... they call a turkey baster a canadian squirtgun 01:35 Cuz they want money @DWW13 01:35 one winpose more and Alex will be complete. 01:36 He's been reported to the VSTF, hopefully this will be sorted quickly 01:36 ... 01:36 ... 01:36 Now, this was unnecessary 01:37 anyway, of the combo: s. LP, c. MK, s. HP (Launcher) then in the air combo LP, LK, MP/MK, Flare Blitz or Smash Kick, then just as the target hit the ground, c. MK, s. HP then repeat Air Combo 01:37 Did 51 hits that way 01:37 If i recall correctly, VSTF only solves multi-wiki problems 01:37 Nope. they resolve instances of vandalism 01:37 Ohwell, he aparently stopped 01:38 Funnily enough... 01:39 Honestly i think SM853's edit of Super Luigi is the best edit of Super Luigi so far 01:39 We should probably have another admin who's on duty this time of the day to deal with any problems like this 01:39 ... 01:39 http://prntscr.com/7inmue 01:39 Most japanese people don't stay here that much... 01:39 And even if they did, it'd be still pretty early for them 01:40 Mario & Luigi... I'm considering those... although they won't have the same AI as their original versions 01:40 God Eraser 01:40 Yet again... 01:40 He's apparently notorious for vandalising wikis or something 01:40 * TheWaluigiking is an austrailan 01:40 ... 01:40 * DarkWerewolf13 is an American Werewolf 01:40 it's just a guy who does retarded characters that people gave too much importance into 01:40 Ohwell